Calvin and Hobbes: World Tours
by Prince Tanabi
Summary: Read inside for more information. Given permission by WhereverGirl. Will receive an update Fall 2014.
1. Introduction

**Calvin and Hobbes: World Tours**

Disclaimer: I do not own Calvin, Hobbes, or any other of the C+H characters. They belong to Bill Watterson.

"Well, hey y'all, I hope you haven't given up on WG yet because I am taking over for her for this story. (I got permission from her myself.)" I typed.

"Yes, and it seems like we'll be traveling around the world in this one…" WG types, putting a fake smile on her face.

"Yes, it seems so, and to keep it simple, we'll be traveling as a big group." I state, making it clear.

"I just hope people don't get foreign people to hate us too…. Especially Diabowserker." WG types, remembering the past stories.

"Yes. Just remember one word; Antarctica." I state, typing.

"Yes, I will. O.o" WG frowns, typing.

"Well, guys, if you **REVIEW**, you get to be part of this exclusive and exotic tour. Trust me; you won't want to miss it!" I emphasized, typing.

"Yes, it's going to be fun with us!" Calvin and Hobbes yelled from behind me.

"Ok… right." I typed.

"Bye for now!" WG and I typed, shutting our computers down.

_***screen fades to black***_


	2. Chapter 1: Beijing, China Part One

**Chapter 1: Beijing, China (Part One)**

"Well it seems that we are in ancient China for the first stop, right WG?" I state, walking towards the gates.

"Yes, it seems so. Here are our first 3 travelers." WG motions towards the three people standing there.

**-Starfire16**

**- My Name is Tolo**

**-HBee16**

"Hey, Prince T. how about we go in? I want noodles!" Calvin begged.

"Dude, let the man take his time." Hobbes frowned at Calvin impatiently.

"Can I go home now?" Susie pleads.

"Hey! Calm down already!" I shout, making everybody stop talking.

*Me, WG, HBee16, Tolo, Starfire16, and 3 of the C+H characters go up to the security gate*

"站住！有多少人在你的聚会吗 ?" A Chinese Guard asks. (Translation: Halt! How many are in your party?)

"八，先生。" I respond. (Translation: Eight, sir.)

"Whoa! You know Chinese?" Calvin asks, astonished.

"Yes, I took classes." I sigh, shaking my head.

" 让我看看你的行李和私人物品。"The guard motioned to the bags we were carrying. (Translation: Let me see your bags and personal belongings.)

"Uh, sir, I (We) don't have any belongings…" Starfire16 and HBee16 sigh.

"Me either…" Susie sighs, wishing she could escape.

Tolo hands the Guard a miniature bag, WG and I handed him our suitcases, and Calvin hands a super-heavy bag which the Guard has trouble handling. The Guard checks the first three bags, then goes to Calvin's…..

"嘿，这是一些核武器呢？"The guard asks, holding up a strange ray gun Calvin must've brought along.(Translation: Hey, is this some kind of nuclear weapon?)

"No….. it's my alien deflector." Calvin trailed, confused.

"然后进行。但是要注意，我会在你我的眼睛。"The guard responded, pointing a finger. (Translation: Carry on then. But be warned, I will have my eye on you.)

"Wow…. China never seemed so beautiful….." I stared in awe at the delightful scenery.

"Agreed." Tolo nodded.

"Hey look, free stuff!" Starfire squeals, picking up a lantern that is shaped like a swan.

"嘿！你必须为此付出代价的！"A Chinese woman yelled. (Translation: Hey! You have to pay for that!)

"Woman, I have no idea how to speak Chinese so I'll be on my way…." Starfire edged away, nervous.

"Uh….. Starfire…" HBee16 stuttered.

"守卫！把那小偷！"The woman ordered, pointing her finger at our group. (Translation: Guards! Get that thief!)

"Oh great…." I sigh.

"Let's run!" WG yells, and we started to jog up a hill.

Everyone gets chased into the crowd of merchants and buyers, tripping over stuff, until they reach a stony hill. Everyone hides behind a huge tree nearby an old-fashioned tea house.

"他们去哪了尚雅？" One guard asked the other. (Translation: Where did they go Shunya?)

"丹我怎么知道？我们一直在追逐通过对旧神鹰的宫殿市场他们！"Shunya yelled in Dan's face. (Translation: How should I know Dan? We've been chasing them through the marketplace to Old Shenying's palace!)

"Not much of a palace, I must say…." Calvin responds, looking around.

"Shhh!" WG put a hand over Calvin's mouth.

"那是什么？"Dan asked Shunya, looking around. (Translation: What was that?)

"丹闭嘴！让我们去之前，带着可怕的恶鬼出没的愿景我们了。"Shunya yelled, pulling Dan away. (Translation: Shut up Dan! Let's get going before the evil spirits haunt us again with frightful visions.)

"Evil Spirits…..?" I wondered.

_(To be continued)_

**There will be a part 2 coming soon. Don't worry, I'm giving others a chance to review so they don't miss out.**

**-PrinceTanabi**


	3. Chapter 2: Beijing, China Part Two

**Chapter 2: Beijing, China Part Two**

"Hello, again! Last place where we left off was Starfire16 decides to steal a lantern shaped like a swan and got us into a major dilemma." I whisper, then glare at Starfire16 close by.

"Hey! I'm not that crazy!" Starfire16 whispers angrily.

"We also have some new travelers!" WG announces quietly.

**-Transformerboy**

**-Diabowserker**

"Oh no….. it's Dia!" Everyone says, shuddering.

"Come on guys…. It's not like I was going to get you guys into trouble anyway." Dia whispers, glaring.

"YOU ALWAYS GET US INTO TROUBLE!" HBee16 yells at the top of her lungs, and I put a hand over her mouth.

" 谁在那里？" Shenying asks, looking around. (Translation: Who goes there?)

"Uh oh, it's the evil spirit man." Starfire16 says nervously.

"What?" Transformerboy asks, confused.

"We'll explain later." HBee16 sighs.

"正如我以前说过，谁在那里？"Shenying says impatiently.(Translation: As I said before, Who goes there?)

"从美国外国旅客。"I respond, coming from behind the tree. (Translation: Foreign travelers from the United States.)

"啊，你一定是小偷愚弄我的孙子在市场上。"Shenying responds, shaking his head. (Translation: Ah, you must be the thieves that outwitted my grandsons at the marketplace.)

"我们不是贼！哦，除了那边的女孩。"I say, pointing at Starfire16.(Translation: We're not thieves! Oh, except that girl over there.)

"I thought it was free!" Starfire16 pouted.

"嗯...我让你去现在不发布是异常聪明和快速的魔鬼。" Shenying responds, going back into his house. (Translation: Hmm... I'll let you go for now and not release the evil spirits for being exceptionally smart and fast.)

Minutes later at the Great Wall, our group gathers around one of the world wonders, staring in pure awe.

"Wow…. One of the Great wonders." I state, looking up at the top.

"Exceptionally remarkable." Diabowserker states as well.

"For once, I agree with you." HBee16 agrees.

"Wow!" Tolo exclaims.

"I need to take a picture!" Starfire says, snapping a picture from her camera.

"Boring….. If you need me, I'll be at a noodle stand." Calvin sighs apathetically, then walks off into the busy marketplace.

"Hey, Tanabi, do you think we'll get in trouble for bungee jumping on the Great Wall?" WG whispers to me.

"Well, there's a…" I start, but WG drags Hobbes off.

"Come on Hobbes! Let's go bungee jumping!" WG exclaims, excited.

"Oh lord…. When will I have a break from these crazy people?" Hobbes inquires to himself.

"I was about to tell them the consequences of jumping on a great wonder would be excruciating." I face-palmed, sighing.

"Oh, that reminds me! Me and Moe still have a score to settle." Transformerboy grins evilly.

"We do?" Moe asks nervously.

"Oh yes, and you know it!" Transformerboy laughs evilly, and summons his Godzilla monsters.

"Ahh!" Moe screams, gets chased by monsters, and eventually all of them go through the Great Wall, causing it to crumble.

Right at exact same moment, WG and Hobbes are preparing to jump off the Great Wall, but Hobbes is still reluctant.

"Hey Hobbes, let's jump!" WG exclaims, grasping Hobbes' right paw.

"No! You should go, it was your idea!" Hobbes yanks his paw away and backs off.

"Fine, wimp." WG jokes, then jumps just as the monsters go through the Great Wall.

"Owch!" WG shouts as she lands on her bottom.

"Told you so!" Hobbes shouted from above.

Meanwhile the town goes into an infernal panic, causing the police to arrive.

"Oh Shoot, let's run!" I shout, so everyone, except Calvin (who was still eating noodles) ran south, away from the panicking capital of Beijing.

_(To be continued)_

**Well, this seemed like fun! See you next chapter in Shanghai!**

**-PrinceTanabi**


	4. Chapter 3: Shanghai, China

**Chapter 3: Shanghai, China **

"Hey guys! Last time we left off, Godzilla and Calvin are still in Beijing, and the rest of us are still running to Shanghai." I said, running and panting.

**Back in Beijing….**

"Hey monsters! Back to MonsterIsland with all of you!" Transformerboy yells. The Monsters all fall in black hole and….

"Phew, thank god." says Moe, but fails to see that Godzilla is still chasing him. "Ahh!"

"Ah ha ha that was funny! Now you have to entertain Calvin in a dress for the rest of the chapter!" Transformerboy says.

"**WHAT**!" shrieks Moe.

"You heard me! If you refuse, I'll bring the monsters back!" Transformerboy threatens.

"No, I'll do it!" Moe insists. He puts on the dress and goes to find Calvin.

Transformerboy laughs and teleports back to Shanghai.

**Back to Shanghai with the group…**

"Leave it to a bunch of Godzilla monsters to spoil the fun." WG sighs. "Well, to Shanghai we go!" As she puts on ninja outfit… "Oh, look Prince, a large tree! Let's hide!" She adds, as everybody hides as the police go forward past their hiding space.

"Also….. we have MORE travelers!" WG exclaims.

**-Miles of the Brush**

**-CalviNation**

**-djtiger31000**

**-bigdouble59**

"Hey, CalviNation, glad to see you're back!" I smile.

"Yes folks, I'm ba…" CalviNation says as he rips his pants again. "Oh crud."

"Quick Susie, cover your eyes!" warns HBee16.

"Too late! I've been mooned…..again!" Susie says, twitching.

"WG, do you still have that memory remover device?" I inquire.

"Yes….. Ah, I know why you need it!" WG says as she sprays a substance on Susie.

"Hey, Tanabi, how about we explore this city?" Starfire says, then whispers "Revenge. On. Dia."

"Ah, ok." I say, understanding.

The group walks for a while until they reach an old Chinese house.

"嘿，你在幹什麼在我家？消失，陌生人。" a Man says as he walks out of the cottage. (Translation (Mandarin): Hey, what are you doing at my house? Be gone, strangers.)

"肯，你不能看到這些可憐的，累了的旅客需要的東西吃？我們應該讓他們留下來。"His wife scolds, also coming out of the cottage. (Translation (Mandarin): Ken, can't you see these poor and tired travelers need something to eat? We should let them stay.)

"Um, Tanabi, why are these people speaking a different language?" Tolo whispers.

"It's not a different language; it is just a different form of Chinese. Cantonese is what they speak in Shanghai. (Referred to as Traditional Chinese) In Beijing, they spoke Mandarin (Referred to as Simplified Chinese)" I explain.

"How do you know all this?" Djtiger inquires.

"Like I said before, I took some classes." I explain patiently.

"對不起我的丈夫不會讓你留下來，你會好嗎？" the Woman asks, concerned. (Translation: I'm sorry my husband won't let you stay, will you be alright?)

"這沒關係。我們將在我們的方式。"I say, reassuring her. (Translation: It's ok. We'll be on our way.)

"Oh Tanabi, I almost forgot! I want to show you my new power!" Miles exclaims eagerly.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I have a power called Celestial Brush, which gives me two other powers! By pointing my finger, I can make stuff break in half, which I call power slash, and by touching something broken, I can fix it instantly, which I call restoration!" Miles explains.

"Nice, but…." I start to say, regretting asking him.

"I'll show you how it works, too!" Miles demonstrates, by pointing at a simple Chinese cottage and splitting it in half.

"What was that!" Starfire and HBee16 exclaim.

"Great…. We have a mob of angry Chinese people now." I frown.

"Don't worry, I can easily use restoration!" Miles says, and restores cottage to original form.

"Oh, I almost forgot! I have some PSI with me!" Diabowserker exclaims mischeviously.

"What's PSI?" Starfire asks, getting suspicious.

"PSI stands for Prismatic Sphere of Ice. It allows me to summon a sphere of never-melting ice which deflects energy based attacks, such as fire, lightning, and plasma. The ice itself is -200 degrees Celsius, so hitting it would be a bad idea." Diabowserker explains.

"Uh oh." Starfire mumbles.

"I shall use it on you too!" Diabowserker chuckles, freezing Starfire with PSI.

"交付星火！" A Delivery man shouts. (Translation: Delivery for Starfire!)

"She didn't order anything, did she?" I sigh. I have a credit limit, y'know…

"Remember you promised her a dragon?" HBee16 said, reminding me.

"Oh shoot." I mumble.

The Dragon tramples Diabowserker and unfreezes Starfire, causing a pool of water on the road.

"I thought Dia said that PSI was fire-resistant." BD says, looking confused.

"This dragon uses anti-fire. That's why the prism melted." Starfire explains with a small smile.

"What exactly is 'anti-fire'?" Miles asks.

"Oil, basically." Starfire said.

"How about we keep moving…?" I recommend.

The group leaves Diabowserker running for his life from the anti-fire dragon.

"Wow, this city is amazing." I say in awe.

"Agreed, again." Tolo says matter-of-factly.

"Hey, you!" A random Policeman yells.

"You speak English?" I ask, quizzically.

"How about you all follow me?" the Policeman commands as he puts handcuffs on me. "You have the right to remain silent."

"Hey! W..Wh..What are you doing?" I ask.

"I heard a tour group with the leader as your description rampage through Beijing. Also we caught your little brat, who was mysteriously being entertained by a boy in a pink dress." the Policeman explains.

Transformerboy tries his hardest not to laugh.

"What are you going do with us?" WG demands.

The Policeman throws them in a truck and says, "You're going to the World tourist office, to be questioned by the Master. Oh, one more thing….." He also sprays poison gas so that everything goes black.

**Can you guess who the 'Master' is, and what he plans to do? Next chapter: The World tourist office.**


	5. Chapter 4: The WTO Xangzhou, China

**Chapter 4 : The World Tourist Office (Xangzhou, China)**

We all wake up in a room with beige-colored walls, no windows, and there's no sound…

"Where are we Tanabi?" WG inquires, rubbing the bump on her head.

"I Dunno, anybody else?' I ask.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that some people followed us here while we all got arrested." WG adds.

**-Sly-The-Hegdehog-98**

**-Truthordareorelse **

**-Gingerclaw**

**-Orange-crater**

"Well, I think we're in Xangzhou, China where the Chinese WTO (World Tourist Office) is." Sly says.

"How do you know?" Starfire16 inquires.

"It says Xangzhou police on this jacket." Sly points out a random jacket laying on the floor.

"Isn't this the same jacket the police guy was wearing when he knocked us out?" Transformerboy asks.

"Oh yeah, I sort of remember…" Djtiger says.

"Look guys, a….!" WG starts to say.

All of a sudden, the door creaks open revealing…

"Bigdouble59!" Everyone exclaims.

"I should've known!" WG sighs.

"Hey, Why'd you do this! You **ruined **our tour, and deliberately…." I rant until BD59 puts a bandana over my mouth.

"Shut up all of you…. I'm tired of all you people freezing, burning, and treating me like trash, so I decided to play 'Master' and forced the Xangzhou police to arrest you all and I forced the WTO to hold you captive for the time being. Oh, and Transformerboy, your Godzilla is out of commission, _**forever." **_BigDouble59 explains sadistically.

"What! NO! Godzilla!" Transformerboy exclaims in shock.

"And here I was thinking Dia would do this!" HBee16 exclaims.

"I don't go that low." Dia glares. "Although maybe I do sometimes..."

"Hey, I thought Godzilla was torturing Moe!" Hobbes exclaims.

"You talk at awkward moments…." Calvin sighs.

"One word. Capture." BigDouble59 explains, snickering.

"Mmph, mmh mmpmmh!" I mumble through the bandanna. (Translation: How in the name of Captain Underpants did you get the police and the WTO to comply?)

"I don't speak mumble." BigDouble59 laughs.

I glare at him.

"You'll never get away with this!" HBee16 declares.

"We'll see about that…." BigDouble59 says, giving an evil smile.

WG rips bandana off of me. "I'll make pretty darn sure that you don't lock us in a…" WG starts to say, until BigDouble59 ties her wrists and puts bandana on her mouth. "Mmmmmph!"

"Leave it to me that you'll never escape… As for revenge, you all have to comply in playing _**Truth or Dare!" **_BigDouble59 cackles.

"Ahhhhh! /Not again!/ I just got done unfreezing my pants!/ You'll pay for that!" Everyone exclaims.

"Ohh….. and another thing. I'll make sure that no tricks will pass me by" BigDouble59 says while doing another evil laugh.

**Okay, sorry. I have a lot of explaining to do…..** **but** **send in your truths and dares. I promise that we will escape someday…..**

**-PrinceTanabi**


	6. Chapter 5: Escape to Mongolia

**Chapter 5: Escape to Mongolia (Pebbles to the Rescue!)**

**So yea, I lied; this story is going to be updated. Enjoy!**

**List of Travelers:**

**-PandaNinjaDoodlist**

**-Transformerboy**

**-Sup3r Sailor Androm3da**

**-Miles of the Brush**

**-CalviNation**

**-djtiger31000**

**-Starfire16**

**- My Name is Tolo**

**-HBee16**

**-Sly-The-Hegdehog-98**

**-Truthordareorelse **

**-Gingerclaw**

**-Orange-crater**

-**BigDouble59**

_We are all sitting in the room, with BigDouble59 watching, and HBee16 just untied and ungagged WG…._

"That was my dare -_-….. Oh and BD, you basically brought all those inflictions upon yourself, so here's a truth, Did you drink too much coffee when you were little or something?" WG asked, sighing.

"No….. You guys just believe in mindless torture!" BD frowns.

"Why thank you….somebody noticed!" Diabowserker cheers.

"I will avenge big G! Huh, what is this? Transformerboy scratches his head as he transforms into Starscream and lunges towards Bigdouble59 but lasers come out of the wall and zap him back to normal.

"It's special anti-transforming technology I invented so every time you transform, my lasers will just turn you back to normal." BigDouble59 grins.

"Copycat." I sigh.

"And I thought Gingerclaw had problems!" Calvin stood there surprised.

"You say that one more time you scummy troll, and you'll get eaten!" Gingerclaw yelled, standing in her aggressive pose.

"WOOF!" Pebbles barks as she crashes through the wall.

"Pebbles!" Gingerclaw squeals.

"Yay!" Everyone cheers.

"Oh god, not the dog…" BigDouble59 facepalms.

"Here girl! You see demented boy? Get him!" Gingerclaw shouts, pointing at BigDouble59.

"GRR!" Pebbles growled as she pounced on BD59.

"Ahh! Get this dog off of me! Get the officers! Medic! Medic!" BD59 screams.

"How do we escape, though?" HBee16 asks.

"Out the crumbled wall?" I sigh.

"Oh yea….. Let's go, group! Where to, PT?" WG excitedly inquires.

"Mongolia! It's the closest place from here!" I yell, starting to run.

"So long, BD!" Starfire16 yells.

The group is once again chased by police officers….. but escapes over the border just in time!

"这是蒙古人"现在的问题！" (It's the Mongols' problem now!) The officers pant.

"Phew! We got away!" Everyone flops down onto the ground, panting.

"Anyone need water?" I ask, handing out water bottles I salvaged from my pack.

Everyone drinks thirstily, except Diabowserker.

"I prefer my snow." Diabowserker says as he chomps down on a chunk of it.

"Of course…." Starfire sighs.

"We're going to have a tough time trying to cross this desert." WG says, squinting across the desert landscape.

"What do we do, PT?" Djtiger asks, concerned.

"I guess we start walking to the nearest Mongolian town and get some dinner. It's almost sundown." I state, tired.

"Yea….." Everybody agrees.

"But what about Calvin?" Hobbes finally speaks up.

"I'm right here, Fuzzhead!" Calvin rolled his eyes.

"But How…?" Hobbes stared awestruck.

"I let him teleport." Transformerboy winks.

"Nice touch, kid." Orange-crater smiles.

"Hey, PT! Let's start walking!" Sly and Sup3r remind me.

"Oh, right! Come on World tour group!" I motion towards a direction.

_**The group, including Me, WG, Calvin, Hobbes, and Susie (Who has chosen to not talk) walks towards the setting sun. Pebbles is dragging BD59 by the shirt, and BD is not too happy with scratches and claw marks all over his body.**_

"**Well, I could use my snow powers to transport us…" Diabowserker suggests.**

"**NO." Everybody states.**

**Read and Review! :) **

**-PrinceTanabi (Jonathan)**


	7. Commercial Break!

**Commercial Break!**

_**The stage is set, the desert scene is in place, and everything is going smoothly…**_

"Places, people! We've got a film to shoot before the end of July! No one gets paid without a proper storyline!" I shout, holding up a hand.

"Well it seems like only me and this supersexyghotmew guy responded to perform. It seems like this production is losing interest!" WG sighs, holding up a clipboard.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY! I get paid 1,000 dollars annually for this piece of shit and I can't afford to lose this job!" Katherine(Voice Of Susie) shouts.

"No cursing, there's kids! And you only get paid for a voice casting!" I shout back.

"Hey, hey people, let's calm down ! I'm sure there's something else we can do before the end of July!" Alde(Voice of Hobbes) says, toning down the drama.

"I know this throw us eternally off schedule, but I think he's right!" WG says.

"What! We don't have all year!" I dramatically shout, facepalming.

"It would help! Besides, my wife and kids need me! Bye!" Darwin(Voice of Calvin) shouts, waving. Then he drives off.

"OK, fine!" I sigh.

~PLEASE STAND BY~

_THIS COMMERICIAL IS SUPPORTED BY ALL ETERNAL FANS AND SPONSORS OF THIS STORY!_

"Have you ever thought your vacation could turn out any better than it did last year, folks? Well, right now, you can get an exclusive vacation to the Bahamas which includes air travel, and a five star hotel on a secluded island for only $5,000! Yes, folks, you couldn't miss for the world!" The Advertisement guy shouts, emphasizing.

"Ok, first, ONLY $5,000! And second, Couldn't we hire someone else for Ads?" I ask, turning to WG.

"Nope, he's the only one who would do it for free." WG holds up her clipboard.

"This is going to be a LONG commercial break." I sigh.

**GUYS YOU GOTTA REVIEW OTHERWISE THIS STORY MAY GO ON HIATUS, OR EVEN WORSE…..**

**"DON'T SAY IT!" WG gasps.**

**IT MAY BE CANCELLED! :O So Review! **

***Note: No cursing was intended in the making of this chapter***


End file.
